


Desperate Affection

by redmasquerade13



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Birthday Sex, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, personalized, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-05-03 04:32:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14560944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redmasquerade13/pseuds/redmasquerade13
Summary: You and Ignis have been hiding your desires, but that won't last much longer...





	Desperate Affection

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT:  
> This was a gift made for k0waiiprincess on tumblr, but can be read from the usual perspective of a reader. Works especially well if you go by Jen or Jenny!  
> This was originally posted on tumblr, which you can find on my linktree: https://linktr.ee/redmasqueradecosplay

Prompto struggled to keep the candles lit on the cake as a March breeze swept by, angling himself to try to shield the little flames as he brought it to the table. You stood at the end of it, a nearly finished drink in one hand, the other over your mouth as you let out a little squeal – the cake looked so perfect, and looked to be your favorite kind. Ignis had planned this well, knowing so many little details about you certainly helped make for a perfect birthday party.

You and Ignis had met during your internship at the Citadel before you began a full-time position, bumping into each other as you explored the grand hallways. It was infatuation at first sight – you had heard about the straight laced Royal Advisor, with his perfectly coifed hair and crisp style. But the Ignis you were meeting was stumbling over his words a bit, with a small blush coming over his cheeks as you picked up papers you had dropped when you walked into him. In the short time you spoke, he invited you to join him for lunch at a small café near the Citadel. A little starstruck, you immediately said yes.

You two realized that you lived just a few blocks apart, and bonded quickly. There was rarely a week that went by that didn’t include you two visiting that same café at least once. You had met Gladio, Libertus, Prompto, Crowe, Nyx, and to your shock, you actually met Prince Noctis. Fortunately, he was very casual and didn’t look for platitudes, and you found that you blended into this little group as if you had never  _not_  been in it.  

Of course, almost an exact year after meeting you, Ignis insisted on planning a party for your birthday. You insisted right back that it be small and no big fuss. You just wanted friends, food, and drink. Ignis complied, and despite the simplicity, it was by far your favorite party. Others that you had in the past felt so flat and dull in comparison, and the way Ignis worked on getting every detail right for you made your heart flutter.

Over the year, you had expected the butterflies to fly away as you became friends with Ignis.  _It’s just a simple, shallow infatuation_ , you told yourself after one of your café meetups.  _It will be gone in a few weeks and I’ll go back to being my happy, single self._  You were only a little disappointed when it wasn’t gone in a few weeks, relishing in the times when Ignis’ gaze lingered on you for long moments and when you caught him with a small smile as he looked at you across a café table. You occasionally caught him looking at your ample chest when you wore something low cut, which was beyond flattering. Anytime these things happened, your heart would beat loudly in your chest, and you were certain he could hear it. You told yourself that he was too busy for anything. He was the Royal Advisor, after all.

“JENNY! Make a wish and blow out the candles!” Prompto cheered as everyone finished singing to you. You glanced across the table at Ignis for a quick second, squeezing your eyes shut as you concentrated on the task at hand, and blew.

As you finished your drink and picked up a slice of cake, Noctis came to give you a side hug, avoiding smashing the dessert between you two. “Happy birthday, nerd. So, what did you wish for?” he teased, knowing full well how you’d respond. “Can’t tell you, you know the wish rules,” you teased back. Right then, Ignis passed behind you to head inside for a drink refill. His gloved hand pressed against your back and you almost instinctually looked back at him with a small smile. As the bespectacled man went inside, Noctis stared at you, almost like he was solving a puzzle, until you gave him a bewildered look and asked, “Do I have something on my face? I haven’t even started eating my cake so-“

“Your wish had to do with Ignis.”

You froze.  _Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit,_ your mind went, as you opened your mouth to release an uneasy chuckle, and tried to brush him off, “Uhm. I’m sorry, what? Don’t be weird!” Noctis crossed his arms, and with a raised eyebrow and a huff, said “You do realize you’ve practically changed Ignis into a different person, don’t you? Over the past year that you’ve gotten close, he is more relaxed. Happier. Less likely to nag me about eating my vegetables. One week, he let me have dessert for dinner two days in a row.  _Two days_. He isn’t so overwhelmed by his duties, and seriously,” he paused, sighing with a knowing smile, “He looks forward to your café meetups. When he sees that it’s almost time to see you, he lights up like a daemon-repelling lightbulb.”

You couldn’t believe what you were hearing. You desperately wanted to, but surely Noctis was somehow misunderstanding Ignis’ mood change. Somehow. You did notice that the rumours about Ignis being uptight and all seemed false, since he was so at ease and personable with you. “Come on,” you finally began to squeak out. “There’s no way he has feelings for me. I’m sure he’s like that with all his friends.” You paused, “Isn’t he?” Noct smirked, “Not that I’ve seen. And I didn’t say anything about feelings, just that you wished for something to do with him. It could have had to do with simple friendship, but nope. Nice to see where your head is with that assumption.” The smirk turned into a full grin as he winked, and turned away with a little teasing wave. “I’d be open to that assumption of yours, if I were you,” he called as he walked away.

You stood with your mouth slightly agape. There was no way he was being serious. Noct  _did_  like to joke around, but this time there was a different feel to him. That playful sparkle in his eye wasn’t there, and he had the air of someone being earnestly honest. You adjusted your hair as you thought, and as you tried to focus on getting a difficult strand behind your ear, a familiar glove reached around you. Ignis tucked the hair away, a soft smile across his face.

“Are you alright, Jenny? You look a little shaken,” he asked, noticing the wide-eyed expression you wore. You anxiously nodded, dying to say anything about what Noctis had told you. “I’m fine, that hair was just getting annoying,” you tried to joke, trying to rid yourself of your nerves. Ignis smiled again, scanning your face fondly. “You look absolutely lovely today, my dear. That dress always suits you so well,” he said, gently adjusting the strap, and letting his hand linger on your shoulder. You felt your heart lift, and considered Noct’s comments. You had experience with romance and other baser activities, but Ignis was…very different. His mere presence made you feel like you were safe from anything, while making you giddy. It was a strange combo, and past lovers hadn’t ever left you with such intense feelings.

You bit your lip as you smiled, looking down with embarrassment. Trying to compose yourself, and trying to ignore the heat beginning to blossom in your belly, you quietly said “Thank you, Ignis. And thank you for this,” you gestured to the party around you. He grasped your hand and gave it a squeeze, “Anything for you, my dear.” He gave you a small kiss on your palm, and moved towards Gladio, who had called him over.

Mere moments away from a heart attack, you tried to steady yourself, taking deep breaths. Apparently Ignis was choosing today as the day to be more forward. Or maybe someone spiked his punch?

~~

The sun had set and the party was lit with string lights and a bonfire, and Ignis brought out various tidbits for s’mores. As everyone gathered to start roasting their marshmallows, he held back to start cleaning up. You felt somewhat obligated to help, despite it being a party for you. You picked up some of the glasses and moved to the back door, and noticed that a frustrated-looking Gladio had joined Ignis in the kitchen. You opened the door and heard a small snippet of their conversation. “Iggy, I swear, if you don’t make a move-“

“Gladio,” Ignis cut him off when he saw you, his face red from a deep blush. He cleared his throat and walked around the counter to take the glasses from your hands. “My dear, it is your birthday, what are you doing?” You chuckled, feeling a bit of a blush yourself, “I wanted to help at least a little. You went through so much effort to set this up, and at your place, too. Let me do  _something_.” Gladio chuckled, “Jen, I think you simply existing is enough for Ignis.” Iggy kept his back turned to you as he put the dishes in the sink without a word. You silently observed the moment, and began to speak. “Obviously, something’s going on with you Ignis. Noctis told me some things that have changed about you, and Gladio is being pushier than usual,” you playfully stuck your tongue out at him, he playfully responded in kind. Nervous to hear the answer, no matter which way it went, you asked, “Is everything okay?”

Ignis stood and cleared his throat, and Gladdy elbowed him in the ribs, “I think Ignis should take you home and explain in detail what’s on his mind. I’m sure it will be an enjoyable conversation.” Ignis’ head snapped towards him, “ _Gladio!_ ” Both of you were blushing furiously as Gladio raised his hands in feigned surrender, making his way outside as he winked at you. “Don’t let him ignore what’s on his mind, Jenny, everyone’s  _damn_   _tired_  of seeing him hold back.” With that, Gladio shut the door behind him.

“Well,” Ignis began, spluttering to a quiet halt. It was obvious what was going on now, but you were scared to say anything or assume, for fear of misunderstanding someway, somehow. Even though there was no way you could be wrong at this point. “Ignis, I-“

“JENNY! Gladio said to bring you your purse!” Prompto burst into the room, a knowing smile on his face as he practically skipped to you and handed your bag over. The blonde grabbed your hand, grabbed Ignis’, and pulled you both towards the door. “Don’t you worry, Iggy, I’ll take care of dishes and keep an eye on the place. You can count on me,” Prompto gave him a little salute as he let you both onto the porch. “Prompto, when have I ever actually been able to count on-“

The door closed. In the abrupt silence, you both heard the lock click.

Ignis sighed. You weren’t sure what to do. You wanted to grab Ignis and kiss him right there, you wanted to sink into a hole in the ground, you wanted the sky to open up and for Shiva to freeze you to death, but the warmth in your belly began to grow. It was so blatantly obvious what your friends were trying to do, but  _Astrals_ , what if they were wrong? What if the ideas you had were wrong? What if-

He took your hand, and began to guide you down the street towards your house.  _He’s holding my hand, after all of that_ , you thought.  _If they were wrong and pushing for something that was not possible, there’s no way he’d do that, he’d be too embarrassed._ You both walked in silence, which was surprisingly a comfortable one despite the antics of your friends. Your insides felt like they were doing a nervous polka, and it was difficult to breathe normally. Ignis, however, looked as calm as ever, if more thoughtful and focused than usual.

As you came to your block, he stopped and took a deep breath. “Jenny, look, I think it’s obvious that there is something on my mind besides friendship. It’s been on my mind for a very long while. If you would like to forget this happened or,” he seemed to not realize he was gripping your hand tightly as his breath stuttered, “If you’d rather we never spoke again, I would understand. I apologize that this was how you found out. Gladio has been pushing me to say or do something for the longest time, but I appreciated your friendship too much to risk it. Apparently, everyone has grown tired of waiting.”

He turned and looked at you, his eyes almost fearful. “However, I am not sure if they considered how you might feel about me. They only seemed to have my feelings in mind.” He took another deep breath, “So, I hope you are alright if I ask, what are your feelings about the two of us being more than friends?”

You could have sworn the planet stopped turning in that moment, but you felt dizzy. It took you a moment of wide-eyed thought to fully process that  _Ignis Scientia_ actually just asked if you wanted to go beyond the friendship you two had developed. You nodded, finding the ability to speak as you broke out into an elated smile, “Please, please Ignis. Yes.”  _Oh boy, I just said yes, I just said yes and now-_

Your thoughts were interrupted by him reaching for your face with both hands, and suddenly closing the distance between the two of you. Your lips met, and you shared what felt like the most anticipated kiss you had ever experienced. It was a chaste one, a sense of finality graced it as you held each other tightly. Standing on your toes had never been so thrilling.

After what felt like a blissful eternity, you separated. Keeping each other close, you both giggled a bit from the release of emotions you had exchanged. “Do you want to stay the night?” fell from your mouth quicker than you could think of the words themselves, and Ignis’ raised an eyebrow. Aghast at what you realized was an idiotic move, you shook your head, “Sorry, that was dumb, I shouldn’t have asked.” He didn’t hesitate with his response, as he pulled you to him again, this time letting the kiss resume its passion while adding more to it.

He gently pressed his tongue into your mouth, and you returned with yours. They tangled and tasted each other, and he pulled you as close to him as was possible. Without warning, he picked you up, straddling you around his waist as he hurried towards your house. You fumbled for your keys in your purse, finally finding them as he propped your back against the front door, letting go of your lips so you could find the lock. As you turned the key, he began to suck at a sensitive part of your neck.

With a small sigh from you, the lock turned and he opened the door as fast as he could manage with you hanging on him. As the door closed, he didn’t wait long before he had you on the ground, kissing every inch of exposed skin he could reach as he threw his gloves off, not wanting anything blocking him from feeling you. Your hair had fallen across your eyes, covering your vision with streaks of black, and he didn’t give you a chance to move it before he was on your lips again. Through his kisses, he spoke, “I’m sorry, love, but I can’t wait anymore. I’ve wanted this for so long,” he bit your bottom lip and you let out a small groan, “But I can think of a few things I can do to help you forgive me for laying you on your floor.”

You felt the butterflies in your stomach turn restless as he started to pull at your dress, matching every movement with a kiss on your jaw, your neck, your collarbone. Ignis pulled the dress over your head, and you leaned up to help him, meeting him for more affection as he worked on taking off your bra. Your own hands stretched out, grasping for his shirt, searching for the buttons as he ravished your mouth with his tongue. You were able to get one button undone before he moved his hand away from your side to practically rip his shirt open and off his shoulders, desperate to feel your hands on his skin after hungering for the sensation for so long.

He leaned down to leave a trail of kisses on your chest, peppering your breasts lightly until he reached a nipple, where he began to suck and nip gently. You softly moaned in response, and he looked up at you from his perch. Not breaking eye contact, he dragged one of his hands down your waist until he felt your panties. Still lavishing your nipples with attention and his green eyes piercing their way into your brown ones, he slipped his hand beneath the waistband, his long fingers delicately stroking your needy, impatient nub.

As his digits circled their way around it, you began to moan louder – he was better with what he had than you imagined in the past. He made his way back up to your face, his kisses to your mouth intense enough that you laid back down flat on the floor. Ignis began to rub your apex more vigorously, and he latched his mouth on the side of your neck, where he bit down roughly as you cried out. He soothed the bite with his tongue, pursing his lips to suck it gently and darken the growing bruise.

You felt your core beginning to ache as your orgasm from his ministrations and your pent up feelings lunged at you, and you were barely able to cry out “Ignis, I’m gonna-“ before your juices spilled over his hand. Releasing the skin under his lips with a slight  _pop_ , he kissed his way down your abdomen, pulling the soaking fabric away from your slit. Leaving your underwear hanging from one foot, obviously more fussed about tasting you than your state of undress, he ducked down and positioned your knees over his shoulders, and kissed his way up your thighs before he hungrily thrust his tongue into you. He looked back up to connect with you, and you felt your arousal return at once with the expression in his eyes. You could tell he was holding something back, trying to take the first time with you slowly and carefully.

Your hands reached for his hair as he ran his tongue up and down, both licking you dry and moistening you again for his continued onslaught. Tugging at his hair, he groaned into you, the vibrations hitting you right where he wanted, and you sighed in response. With a few more strokes of his tongue, you pulled him towards you as much as you could, teasingly scraping his scalp with your nails, and said, “Please don’t hold back,” you cried out in time with his attention, “Please Ignis!”

He pulled away from you, still holding onto you like you were the most precious treasure he had ever encountered. He obviously was hesitating, and you cupped his face as he asked, “Are you sure? I need you to be completely sure you are alright if I’m a little,” he paused, as if he were worried his next words would frighten you away, “Rough.”

“I want to see you get rough with me, please,” you were now practically begging him, desperate to see what sort of ravenous beast would appear. He quickly took off his glasses, which were already a little askew and foggy, and slid them well out of reach of any loose limbs, and dived deep into you with his tongue once again.

This time, it didn’t have the same sort of loving feeling as before. There was certainly love in it but this had a primal edge to it that made your insides quake. The presses of his tongue were deeper, frenzied, and somehow, even more thorough. He moved his hand from around your thigh, focusing his tongue on your clit as he inserted two fingers inside you, curling them slightly, and began to finger fuck you at a fast pace.

The sounds he made from between your legs, with the pressure from his tongue and the way he was inside you now made you keen loudly. How could he know so easily how to please you? Ignis was obviously a natural with the way he took you, and made it clear he wanted to share his gifts with you and only you. Your thoughts were interrupted as he sat up to pull your underwear off your ankle, and he removed himself from your apex and pressed his fingers between your lips.

“Do you taste yourself, Jen? You taste like the sort of delicacy the gods alone can partake, and yet here you are, legs open for me,” using your tongue, you played with his fingers as he spoke, sighs escaping you as he pressed his tenting slacks against you. Your hand tangled in his hair again, the other hand desperately pulling him closer to you, his body simply lying against yours not near enough to sate your hunger. He smirked, and fought your grip to sit up straight. Disappointed, you began to protest, but he didn’t leave you alone for long.

He picked you up, sitting you on your knees, and straightened out your discarded panties. “Hold still, my dear,” Ignis muttered as he pulled your arms behind you, circling your wrists with the wet fabric and tying the ends together to bind you. From behind you, he stood to play with your hair as he admired the sight before him, a hum of satisfaction rising from his chest. “While I want to make love to you as the man who adores you,” he said, “I’ve always wanted to fuck you like a man who has lusted after you for so long.”

He walked around you until he faced you, slipping his shoes and socks off, and undoing his belt as he continued, “If I’m remembering one of our drunken conversations from a few months ago, you enjoy the rougher sides of a partner.” A sinful smirk showed a very different side of Ignis, one that you had daydreamed of more than you cared to admit. Your memory brought up a foggy moment when you told him through bubbly giggles that you weren’t opposed to loving, vanilla sex, but preferred the rougher, more intense sort of sex. You remembered slapping your hand over your mouth, scandalized by what you had just let slip, as the similarly intoxicated Ignis coughed as he tried to not inhale his drink. You had thought it was laughter but now remembered a blush overtaking his cheeks.

And now here you were, on your knees, bound, and literally dripping with desire to see him dominate.

His pants fell to the floor, and he stepped out of them, pulling down his boxers as he did so, and you let out a needy whimper. His cock was standing at full attention, precum already smeared across the head, and  _Astrals_ , it was a sight. A proportional length and surprising girth with just a bit of hair framing it, you felt your mouth water.

As he stroked himself, he sighed at the sight of you at his mercy but clearly not wanting to wait long. You instinctively bit your lower lip as you watched him pleasure himself in front of you, your heart racing in your chest. Unable to keep to himself anymore upon seeing that, he reached you and you opened your mouth to greet him, leaning forward to take his member. You began with the head, closing your lips around it with a playful tongue. Ignis appreciatively groaned above you, and at the positive reaction, you took more of him in.

You began to suck and strengthened the movements of your tongue, and you sat straight again as he pushed forward. You looked up at him as he filled your mouth with his cock, and began to move at a slow, but passionate speed. Keeping eye contact much like he had earlier with you as you went, you moaned when you felt his head hit the back of your throat. The vibrations flipped a switch in Ignis, and he swore under his breath as he grabbed a handful of your hair and began to pound into you quickly.

If this wasn’t heaven, you weren’t sure what was. The normally collected man was ravishing you, so close to losing the cool control he kept over everything in his life, and the cracking façade showed through the way he mercilessly fucked your mouth. Both hands in your hair, lewd gasps escaping his throat as he tried to not yell your name for the entirety of the neighborhood to hear, you stealthily slipped out of your thin makeshift bonds, reaching around you to cup his balls. “Jen, you naughty girl,” a growl escaped him as he thrust between your lips a few more times.

He pulled away from you and grabbed you by the wrist, rushing you to your bedroom. Ignis threw you on the bed, fondling himself as he watched you sit up. It was your turn to smirk, and you parted your legs to circle your fingers around your clit as you gazed at him, acting more like the naughty girl he claimed you were. As you touched yourself for him, you let his name slip out from your tongue. “Unh, Ignis, the way you fucked my mouth was better than I could have imagined but if I’m really so bad, why don’t you punish me for misbehaving?”

 _Well, damn, where did that come from?_  You patted yourself on the back for your smooth dirty talk, then felt your blood run both hot and cold at once when Ignis practically leapt onto the bed to tower over you. He grabbed a handful of your dark hair and pulled your head back to expose your neck to his tongue. “When did I say I  _wasn’t_ going to punish you, kitten? I have all sorts of ideas in my mind that can teach you what happens when you disobey, but I have all night to show you, so I don’t need to list them off.” He groped a breast roughly, pinching your nipple as he hummed, “Lesson number one, Jen. Breaking your bonds will lead to spanking.”

He flipped you over then, and the moment he could reach your backside, he landed a flat palm down firmly. You squeaked, then giggled. While the pain was only momentary, the pleasure that follo –  _SMACK!_  This time you groaned, this spank being so much harder than before. Grabbing your hair again, he yanked your head up to whisper in your ear, “Enjoying yourself?” You nodded as best as you could with your head trapped, and still leaning by your ear, he spanked you again. Another heated sob followed, and he rubbed the place he had been striking to soothe it.

Ignis released you to move towards your buttocks, leaving kisses as he made his way down. He gently tickled at your waist, leaving you squirming a little, and began to kiss the reddened mounds. “Jen, you have completely beguiled me, from the moment we bumped into each other. I remember seeing this perfect ass of yours bent over to grab the papers we dropped. I imagined being able to not only kiss you good morning every day, but being able to spank you whenever I wanted.” He bit you gently as you joked through your sighs, “Dreams come true, don’t they?”

He happily hummed in agreement, “Yes they do, Jen. Yes, they do.” Ignis pressed his fingers back into your wet slit, this time with three digits. You whined and gripped the bedsheets as he spread you open, and when he used his other hand to spank you again, you cried out his name. He slipped his hand out of you after a few pumps, and you sighed slightly from the feeling, gasping as he flipped you back over to face him. He kissed you passionately again, and lined his member up with your entrance.

As he pushed his way into you, you let out a stuttering moan at the feeling of him filling your small frame in such a way. He ground himself into you gently, helping you adjust to his girth, and you wordlessly begged him to start moving. Not having any desire to say no to you, he obliged as he continued to kiss you and you wrapped your legs around him, pulling him close. The sounds his cock made as it moved in and out of you were pure sin, and the way he breathed deeply against your mouth as he fucked you into the mattress heightened every move you made together.

He didn’t waste time, not willing to maintain a slow pace for very long as he finally became one with the woman he had dreamed of so many times, every dream immediately paling in comparison to the real thing. He was almost embarrassed at how lackluster he imagined how you felt around him, your smooth, raw walls absolutely divine as he hammered in and out of you. You could have sworn you heard him say, “Darling, you are exquisite,” but couldn’t tell over the sound of your loud cries from the pressure building in your core.

He pulled out of you and picked you up after a euphoric span of time above you, and laid himself down, offering his hand to help you onto his lap. “Let me see how you look on top of me, kitten. I want to see you in control, even if only for a short while,” his words, spoken with a dark, lust-filled tone, spurred you to move quickly, positioning yourself to have him inside you again. You whimpered in pleasure as his cock stretched you, and you didn’t hesitate, rolling your hips as soon as you had taken all of him in. You started at a swift pace, so close to your finish and eager to feel the sensation of cumming around him.

You moved one hand to play with a breast as you reached your other hand out to tangle your fingers with his. Ignis was openly vocal at the sight of you bouncing on top of him, and you matched him with your own moans. His free hand grabbed for your other nipple, pinching it and cupping the supple curve of the surrounding mound as you rode him. “Are you going to cum for me again, love? Show me how it looks when you finish on my cock, I have daydreams I want to replace with the reality of you,” he released your nipple, and gently held your neck, keeping your head straight so you could lock eyes once again. You whimpered, “Tighter, please,” and he obligated with a smirk, his hand becoming not-so-gentle as he carefully made it a little tougher to breathe, knowing that would make your finish more powerful than it already was going to be.

Keeping eye contact again, you reached your peak and sailed over it, crying his name loudly as you exploded around him. Your juices mixed with his precum and dripped out from you, coating his hips below you. You orgasmed the hardest you ever had in your life – Ignis watched you, completely enthralled, as if you were the most magnificent, beautiful creature he had ever laid eyes on. As your body convulsed in pleasure, he pulled you down towards him and kissed you with his arms wrapped around you, still inside you as he flipped the both of you over so you were on your back again. Leaving noisy pecks on and near your jaw, he began to move again, chasing his finish as you rode the wave of yours.

He had dropped the dominant role, and now set on showing you the passion in his heart as he pumped in and out of you, his fingers gently circling your clit. Your bodies pressed close together, he made love to you fervently. Another orgasm quickly approached from being simulated so deeply and so immediately following the last one, and he pressed his lips against yours, stifling both of your moans. You called out each other’s names together, you holding his head in your hand, and his holding yours.

“Jen, I’m so close,” Ignis panted, and you responded, “Yes, yes, please finish with me.” Your voices harmonized together as you neared the end, every touch and sensation an intense pleasure. With a roar from behind clenched teeth, he rutted against you and hit his high. He painted your inner walls white as he yelled your name in ecstasy, his climax completely bringing him to a halt with his forehead pushed against yours. You were hit by a final orgasm as well, once again your essence mixing with his, your heat spasming against his relaxing member.

Both of you focused on catching your breaths, and as he pulled out of you he leaned down to kiss your neck tenderly. “Perhaps it’s silly and cliché of me to say after that, but happy birthday, my love,” he whispered as he left sweet smooches by your ear. You pulled him up to meet your lips, and you couldn’t help but smile at the fact that you had not only been fucked hard by  _the_  Ignis Scientia, but the one and the same Ignis also admitted mutual feelings for you. “And what a birthday it’s been,” you giggled.

He pulled away to look at you, his eyes burning through you with the same lust that had been there when this had started. “ _Been_? Oh no, I think I mentioned I have many things I want to do to you,” he pulled your hand down to feel him hardening again between your bodies, smirking. “I’m nowhere near done with you yet.”


End file.
